


doctor's orders

by squirmymochi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Bladder torture, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, bladder desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirmymochi/pseuds/squirmymochi
Summary: “Sophie,” he hisses as soon as he’s recovered, sending her a pleading look. He doesn’t want to ask her to stop, not when she’s clearly having a good time teasing him--he’d never want to end her fun on purpose, especially since he’s usually willing to go along with her assortment of kinks. But he’s at work. There’s no way out if he ends up actually wetting himself, which he’d like to think wouldn’t happen to him, but at this point in his desperation, he’s not so sure anymore. His mind darts back to those three cups of coffee--a natural diuretic, at that--and five glasses of water, and he bites his lip and crosses one leg over the other tightly at the thought.Sophie seems to have had a similar idea, because her eyes flicker to the small paper cups on the counter next to the sink. “You seem flushed, doctor,” she says jovially, slipping away from him (and leaving his poor bladder alone, thank god) and plucking one of the cups off of the stack. “Have you been drinking enough? Maybe you should have some water…”***A desperate doctor is tormented by his patient (and girlfriend) during a routine check-up.





	doctor's orders

“Doctor? Your next patient is here.”

Chase turns to give his nurse a quick nod and a smile of thanks, hoping that she can’t see through his act and start asking about what’s really going on. “Thank you, Laura,” he says evenly, keeping his tone casual. “Will you go and bring her back here if she’s ready?”

“Of course,” Laura agrees, smiling back as she turns on her heel and lets the door click shut behind her. Chase waits a few seconds, frozen tensely in place, then lets out a long sigh from between his teeth, pressing his legs together at the thighs. Immediately, he feels better, although he knows it’s only a matter of time before he needs to move around normally again.

He’s been at the office since seven in the morning, having had to come in earlier in the day to meet with a new patient and earn some extra money for a big date he has planned, and he’d downed a couple coffees before his first meeting in order to be awake and alert for his new patient’s sake. He’d been busy helping his patients with paperwork during the time he’d usually go about taking his break, and his next appointment had checked in just as he’d finished with his last (and finished yet another coffee at the same time). After that, the rest of the day had gone by in a whirlwind of activity, and though he had drank five out of his recommended eight cups of water that day, he still hasn’t had a chance to use the bathroom since he’d woken up that morning.

It’s four in the afternoon now. And his last patient is waiting for him still.

With another sigh, he shifts his weight from foot to foot, eyeing the door to make sure nobody walks in on him shimmying around in desperation. He may need to go worse than he has in quite a long time, but he prioritizes his professionalism above all else, even including his own personal comfort, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make it through his last appointment with his composure intact and his patient helped out in a timely manner.

Still, his bladder feels much too full, probably unhealthily so. Definitely enough to make him uncomfortable, and he  _ is _ always telling his patients to listen to their bodies. As a doctor, he knows that holding in one’s urine is a bad idea, especially to the point where it might start to hurt. Luckily, he hasn’t reached that point yet--sure, there’s a constant aching in his abdominal area, but there haven’t been any sharp, shooting pains yet. It may not be the smartest option on his behalf, but he resolves to hold it until he’s off the clock in just under an hour. With the way things were progressing before, he should be able to make it through his final appointment before he reaches dire stages of desperation.

Speaking of his final appointment, the door creaks open and the nurse holds it in place while a soft, beautiful, and familiar face appears from the other side, framed by long, brown hair that falls in waves soft as the ocean. His girlfriend, Sophie, steps into the room with a smile, and he feels his own face light up when he sees her, his other problems fading to the back of his mind. He really can’t help it--she just has that kind of effect on him.

“Hello, doctor,” Sophie says teasingly, making Chase almost forget about his need to pee all together. God, he would do anything for this woman, wouldn’t he?

“Good afternoon, Ms. Ire,” he replies, playing along as he turns back to his standing computer and types in her name. “How have you been?”

“You mean since you saw me this morning?” Sophie laughs. “Well, I got off work a few hours ago, and then I went to get a drink with my friends. It was a pleasant day overall.”

“I’m glad,” Chase says, turning to face her as she sits down on the small, paper-covered bed in the corner of the room. “So, today we’re just going to be doing a routine check-up. I’ll test your eyes and ears and listen to your heart. The usual routine, as you know.”

“What should we do first?” Sophie asks, blinking up at him through her long lashes.

“I’ll take your height and weight first,” Chase tells her, despite knowing that she knows exactly what order he likes to do the check-up in by now. “So if you’d like to change into the gown over there, go ahead. I’ll leave the room. Crack the door open once you’re finished.”

“You don’t  _ have _ to leave, doctor,” Sophie tells him with a soft smirk, her voice light and teasing. “I don’t mind.”

“I know,” Chase says, sighing fondly and smiling despite himself. “But I’d rather be regarded as a professional in my workplace. So let me know when you’ve finished changing.”

With that, he turns to exit the room, but his body seems to have other plans. His bladder reminds him of its presence with a sharp contraction, and he has to suck in a quick breath and press his legs together at the knees to stop himself from doing something stupid like pressing down on the front of his pants or something equally embarrassing.

He waits until his body has calmed down, staring straight ahead so he doesn’t have to face his girlfriend’s questioning gaze, then takes quick, measured steps towards the door, his whole body stiff and tensed. He’d almost been successful in putting his need out of his mind, but now he’s shaken harshly back to the reality of the situation. He grits his teeth and winces, speed-walking out into the hall and closing the door behind him before leaning back against the opposite wall and tipping his head back, one hand pulling on the collar of his dress shirt. He finds himself crossing one leg over the other tightly, clenching his free hand against the muscle of his thigh and making a conscious effort to keep it there.

Out of discomfort, he takes his lip between his teeth and pulls at it gently, trying his best to stay still and ride out the wave of desperation as it washes over him. He refuses to be seen squirming around like a madman in his own place of work, especially so close to the end of his shift.

He lets out a long, fluttery sigh as the pressure in his bladder lessens a tiny bit, making his situation just a little bit more manageable. Still, he doesn’t feel ready to uncross his legs yet. He even finds himself wanting to bounce on the balls of his feet to relieve the ache, or just to keep himself moving around, but of course he doesn’t let himself. Instead, he tips his head back until it hits the wall with a dull  _ thunk _ and takes deep, measured breaths in and out until he feels in control of himself.

He opens his eyes a crack, but they fly open wider when he realizes the door is open wide, and Sophie is watching him with curious, lit-up eyes, as if she knows exactly what’s going on. Of course, she’s seen him like this before, on any one of the numerous times she’d asked him to recreate the situation for her in their home, but this time it’s different. He’s at his office, and here he’s supposed to be a professional. He can’t show any signs of needing to go now, no matter how desperate for a toilet he might be.

“L-Let’s take your height first,” he says, cursing himself for his nervous stuttering. “Um, if you could stand against that wall with your heels against the wall…”

Sophie nods, standing up from the bed and causing the paper to crinkle and tear, then walking over to the wall with the height tool on it and standing straight back against it. Chase grabs his clipboard from the counter with the sink and returns to his girlfriend, checking to make sure her feet and shoulders are against the wall before he slides the measurement tool down to the top of her head.

“Have I grown at all?” Sophie asks curiously. She asks every time, to the point where Chase had started to memorize her previous height from the visit before so he could answer her question more quickly.

Only this time, he doesn’t remember it. The numbers have completely slipped his mind, including the one he had just written down a couple of seconds ago. “Um…” he stalls, tapping his foot against the ground anxiously and immediately stopping when it only makes him more uncomfortable. “I think a couple centimeters,” he says at last.

“You think?” Sophie repeats, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I, uh, don’t remember,” Chase admits, eyes downcast. He hears a quiet laugh and glances up to find Sophie covering her hand with her mouth, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Is something wrong, Doctor?” she asks knowingly, pointedly. Chase shakes his head, subconsciously pressing his athletic thighs together once again.

“I’ll do your weight now,” he says, as quickly and calmly as he can manage. Luckily, Sophie goes along with him, taking a few steps away from the wall and adjusting the gown over her body as Chase prepares the scale.

He presses each button quickly, but stops short at the final two, trying to remember which one comes first. His mind feels a bit fuzzy, distracted, which has never happened to him on the job before. (Then again, he’s never needed to pee like this on the job before, but surely it can’t be affecting him  _ that _ badly, right?) Blinking a few times to try and refocus himself, he presses the top button, then the bottom, and the scale lights up with the correct unit of measurement and the right base numbers.

“Ready,” he tells her, hoping that she hadn’t noticed his momentary blunder. Sophie nods, stepping up onto the scale and watching the numbers jump back and forth a couple of times before landing on a set weight and staying there. Chase nods, looking down at himself and realizing that he doesn’t have his clipboard on him.

“Is something wrong?” Sophie asks him as he turns around a couple of times, confusion clear on his face. “Did you lose something?”

“My clipboard,” Chase explains, patting down his pockets. “And my pen…”

“You set them down over there a minute ago,” Sophie tells him with a full-on smirk. “Don’t you remember?”

“A-Ah, of course,” he lies, shuffling over and grabbing his belongings. By the time he returns to the scale, the digital screen has gone dark and the number has vanished from his memory.

“Sorry, I’ll need to take it again,” he apologizes, shaking his head as if to clear it of the fog that’s settled there. His bladder pulses uncomfortably and he winces, gritting his teeth against the feeling of need that’s more prominent now than ever. He needs to go so  _ bad _ , but he  _ can’t _ , not until he’s off the clock and Sophie is finishing her after-visit paperwork, and really his best option is to get the appointment over quickly and cleanly, but he just can’t seem to take his mind off of his desperation.

“Go ahead,” Sophie says with a grin, her eyes darting down to his crotch meaningfully before she looks back up, one eyebrow raised.  _ She definitely knows, _ Chase thinks with a pang of embarrassment, averting his eyes and pressing the buttons of the scale once again. Sophie waits for him to nod before she steps back onto the platform, her eyes never leaving his flushed face. Speaking of which, he’s starting to feel a little hot under his long-sleeved button-up and black slacks, which happen to be digging into his bladder thanks to the belt he’d haphazardly buckled too tight earlier that morning.

_ Oh _ , he regrets so many of the things he’d done that had led up to this point, but there’s no use in dwelling on it now.

“Have I gained any weight, doctor?” Sophie asks, feigning innocence. They both know she’d already checked her weight on the scale back home earlier that morning, before Chase had left for work.  _ She must be trying to stall me, _ Chase thinks, shifting his weight to the other foot restlessly as he looks down at the paper he’d printed out beforehand.

“Nothing worth mentioning,” he tells her hurriedly with a jerky, disjointed shake of his head. “You know as well as I do that weight fluctuates a pound or so throughout the day. You’re still very close within the range you were in last time we checked.”

“And is that a good thing?” Sophie asks, then steps off the scale and closes the distance between them, pressing the front of her body against his, her hand lifting to his waist and pressing at the very edge of his abdomen with her thumb. Chase gasps, lurching forward and half curling in on himself as his bladder protests, sending a little squirt of urine through his urethra. He clenches his muscles tightly, doing his best not to let it out from the tip of his penis and just barely succeeding.

“Sophie,” he hisses as soon as he’s recovered, sending her a pleading look. He doesn’t want to ask her to stop, not when she’s clearly having a good time teasing him--he’d never want to end her fun on purpose, especially since he’s usually willing to go along with her assortment of kinks. But he’s at  _ work _ . There’s no way out if he ends up actually wetting himself, which he’d like to think wouldn’t happen to him, but at this point in his desperation, he’s not so sure anymore. His mind darts back to those three cups of coffee--a natural diuretic, at that--and five glasses of water, and he bites his lip and crosses one leg over the other tightly at the thought.

Sophie seems to have had a similar idea, because her eyes flicker to the small paper cups on the counter next to the sink. “You seem flushed, doctor,” she says jovially, slipping away from him (and leaving his poor bladder alone, thank god) and plucking one of the cups off of the stack. “Have you been drinking enough? Maybe you should have some water…”

“Sophie, that’s not a good idea,” Chase tells her, his voice strained from the effort he’s putting into keeping his composure, but then she looks at him with that  _ face, _ eyes big and round and needy, and he just knows he can’t say no to her. He’s never been able to deny her things that she really wants, and whether that’s a good or a bad thing, it certainly makes the whole situation that much harder. Is she expecting him to hold it until they get home? Their house is a good forty-five minutes away during rush hour, and he’s pretty sure he’ll explode before they get back.

Still, Sophie seems to know that she’s won their little stand-off, and with barely any effort put in at that. She smiles widely, then spins around to face the sink and turns the tap on, letting an agonizingly slow stream of water out of the faucet and into the cup. Chase lets out a muffled groan as the sound of water splashing against itself fills the room, his mind conjuring up images of people standing in front of toilet bowls and letting loose in the way he so desperately wants--no,  _ needs _ to. He doubles over, bracing himself against the nearest wall with one hand and clenching the other on his knee, not daring to let himself hold his penis openly. Sophie may think she’s won, and in some ways she probably has, but he  _ will _ get through this without making a mess. Besides, he knows how much she likes it when he prolongs his desperation. He’s doing both of them a favor.

He holds his breath as the slow spatter of water continues, trying his best to block out the sound mentally, but he’s still eternally thankful when the faucet turns off and Sophie reappears at his side. “Your face is even redder than before,” she comments, faux concern clear in her voice. “Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel  _ so _ much better.”

“T-Thank you,” Chase stammers, staring at the cup with barely disguised distaste. He doesn’t want to drink it--in fact, consuming more liquids is the  _ last _ thing he wants to do right now--but he knows she won’t back down from this. Sophie holds all the power at this point--Chase is just her little puppet who hopes and prays that his master is merciful towards him. (After all, he  _ is _ still in his place of work.)

“There you go,” Sophie coos as he accepts the cup, lifting it to his lips with shaking hands and downs it in one go. The water is cold, which sends a shiver down his spine. He recrosses his legs the other way and presses his knees into each other, sucking in a sharp breath as soon as the cup is drained.

“ _ Ah, _ ” he gasps, letting the paper cup fall to the floor and wrapping an arm around his stomach protectively, being careful not to press on his abdominal area. “D-Done.”

“Good boy,” Sophie praises him softly, brushing a few fingers under his chin and tilting his head up. “Now, aren’t you going to continue with the check-up?”

Chase nods wordlessly, not trusting his mouth to form the right words. He’s positive he won’t be able to keep his focus on the check-up with his body in such a state, but he knows he needs to at least  _ try _ . It is his job, after all, but more importantly, he knows Sophie wants him to do what she asks of him. And of course, he’ll do anything that Sophie wants him to, no matter his personal comfort.

“I’ll check your ears next,” he half-states, half-gasps, stumbling over to the other side of the room to grab the auriscope from its hook on the wall. He braces himself against the side of the counter and motions for Sophie to sit back down on the little bed, keeping his lower half painfully tensed as he moves. He fiddles with the on/off switch as she makes herself comfortable, then at last pushes himself away from the counter and walks straight-legged over to the bed.

“Could you tuck your hair behind your ears?” he requests, trying to sound calm and professional despite the fact that he’s gritting his teeth against his urges. Sophie complies easily, moving her long brown hair to rest behind her back in soft waves, and Chase leans forward to shine the light into her ear. He lets out a startled gasp as his work pants dig into his stomach, pressing against his bladder and making his whole body shudder with need. Taking his lip between his teeth, he bears it, bracing his other arm against the bed as he looks into the auriscope.

Despite the fact that his focus is all over the place, he manages to do a thorough check of his patient’s ears, making sure that nothing’s wrong with her hearing on either side before he removes the tip of the tool from her ear canal. Sophie sits there patiently while she waits for him to decide what’s next--at this point he’s so frazzled, so overcome with his desperation, that he’s forgotten his usual order altogether. She would probably remind him if he’d ask, but he doesn’t want to admit that he’s in such a bad state that he can’t think clearly at all.

“Your… Your eyes next,” he manages at last, switching the light on and unceremoniously shining it into his girlfriend’s left eye, watching for the shrinking of her pupil. Sophie’s eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, dark and clear rather than muddy. Normally, he’d love to have an excuse to stare into them for as long as he wants to, but right now the only thing on his mind is getting this godforsaken check-up over with before he starts wetting himself like a child.

_ That’s a bad train of thought, _ he realizes, shifting his hips back and forth and chewing on his lip until it hurts to distract himself from the pain coming from somewhere else. He’s so uncomfortable, he feels so so  _ full _ , and it feels like he’s been desperate for hours and hours now, yet relief is still eons away. He has to check Sophie’s heart still, and her reflexes, and he should probably check her blood pressure as well. Then he has to go through all of his data on the computer and assess whether she needs to be doing anything extra to preserve her health, all while he’s absolutely dying to pee.

This is not going to end well, he realizes with dread.

“Doctor?” Sophie prompts, tilting her head so the light shines between her eyebrows instead. “You’ve been examining my left eye for some time now… Shouldn’t you move on to the other one?”

“A-Ah,” Chase stutters, caught. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

“Is something the matter?” Sophie asks, although they both know she’s completely aware of the problem. “You’ve been fidgety and distracted all afternoon. I’m not keeping you from anything, am I? I thought I got the time for our appointment right, but if there’s something you need to do, we can always postpone…”

It’s a trap, and once again, they both know it. Sophie is challenging him to not give up, to keep going for no other reason than to please her, and Chase, like the poor fool that he is, goes along helplessly. He wants to go, wants to  _ go _ in the literal sense, but he wants to please her more than any physical need of his. Through thick and thin, he’s devoted to her, and that’s why he shakes his head and forces a smile.

“I’m fine, Ms. Ire,” he assures her rather fakely. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll just finish the check up now, i-if you don’t mind.”

“Go right ahead,” Sophie says, smiling widely. She’d gotten what she wants.

Chase unwraps his stethoscope from around his neck and hooks the two listening pegs into his ears, even as his body squirms and trembles without his permission. He has to try a few times to get the pegs in right, since his hands are shaking so badly, but eventually he manages to position everything correctly. He holds up the stethoscope’s metal end, then slips it under Sophie’s hospital gown and brushes the end up her body until he reaches her chest.

“It’s cold,” Sophie giggles, shifting in place. “Feels strange.”

Chase only grunts in response, doing his best to focus on her heartbeat as he moves the stethoscope around her upper torso. Sophie’s always had a good heart for as long as she’s been his patient, so he isn’t worried about finding anything wrong with it this time, but it’s still his job to make sure his clients are healthy, and he doesn’t want to rush such an important step in the process for such a stupid reason as needing to pee. Even though he  _ really _ needs to pee at this point.

He wonders if he’ll be able to make it home with dry pants, and finds that he doesn’t want to know the answer to his question. He’s not even sure he can keep his briefs dry for the rest of the appointment, and they’re almost halfway done already.

He slides the stethoscope under her arm and around to her back, and without prompting, she takes a few deep breaths, just like he asks her to every time. Satisfied that he’s done his job just well enough to make sure she’s okay, Chase pulls the end of the tool out from under her gown and slings it back around his neck with unsteady movements.

“What’s next?” Sophie asks brightly, too aware of everything that’s going on.

“Blood pressure,” Chase grits out, snatching the arm cuff and connected machine off the wall with too much force. “C-Can you hold your arm out?”

“What’s the magic word?” Sophie teases, eyes glimmering.

“ _ Please, _ ” Chase adds, this time unable to stop himself from bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, just to keep his body moving. He hasn’t grabbed himself yet, thank god, but at this stage in his desperation it’s only a matter of time. He’s not even sure if holding his penis will help, he’s so full, but he’s just desperate enough to try anything that might take the edge off. “I, ah, need to wrap the cuff.”

Compliantly, Sophie holds her arm a few inches away from her body, allowing Chase to velcro the cuff around her upper arm. He does it sloppily the first time--it ends up only half aligned, and all it takes is a single skeptical look from his girlfriend for him to reach back out and do it properly. God, the power Sophie has over him is unimaginable.

He presses the buttons on the attached machine that start the process of taking her blood pressure, and suddenly he’s hit with an intense wave of desperation, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. “ _ Aah! _ ” he gasps, doubling over and hissing in pain when his waistband digs into his bladder. He jams a hand in between his legs, wrapping it around his dick and squeezing as tight as he can while dancing from side to side like a puppet on a string, but even his bouncing back and forth can’t save him from the long, hot spurt of urine that travels down his shaft and escapes into his underwear.

_ No, no, no no no! _ he thinks in a panic, cramming his other hand into his crotch and clenching every muscle in his body, doing everything he can to stave off the inevitable. His piss runs out of him for a solid three seconds, a seemingly endless flow, yet one that doesn’t give him any sense of relief in the slightest, before he finally gets it under control. Holding his breath and squeezing his dick between both hands, he manages to turn the strong, forceful flow into a trickling stream, and finally into nothing at all.

It  _ hurts _ . It hurts to cut off the flow, to deny his body the release it’s been craving for hours upon hours before he’d even been able to feel the lessening of the liquid in his body. All he wants, almost more than anything in the world, is to let go right here and now, flood his good work pants and the floor of the check-up room in hot, golden piss until he’s finally empty. But he knows he can’t--not just because this is his place of work, but also because Sophie is here. She’s watching him right now, he knows, without even looking her way. And she wants him to keep holding on for as long as possible.

He hasn’t reached his peak yet.

Still, he doesn’t feel like he’ll be able to finish the check-up after all. In fact, he feels close to leaking again already, the wet fabric of his briefs brushing tantalizingly against his dick, teasing him with the idea of letting go once again. He can’t let go of his member, either; he feels like if he stops clutching himself for even a second, it will all be over, which means that he won’t be able to finish checking Sophie’s blood pressure or her reflexes, and he most certainly won’t be able to enter her data into the computer.

“Is something the matter, doctor?” Sophie asks, standing up from the bed and walking slowly over to where Chase is still doubled over in pain. “You aren’t going to finish the appointment?”

“I  _ can’t _ ,” Chase moans, drops of sweat dripping down his face. He feels seconds away from losing control entirely, which means it’s time to start begging. He won’t do anything without her permission, no matter how much pain he’s in--he trusts her to know his boundaries and not to cross them any more than is safe--but that means he has to ask her to take him to the bathroom across the hall.

“Sophie,” he pants, flushed, eyes watering behind his eyelids. “C-Can we,  _ ahh _ , can we move this somewhere else?” He ends up interrupting himself with a light, airy moan, unable to keep the sound from escaping his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Sophie asks, feigning innocence once again. “Do we need to move to a different area? Is there something you  _ need  _ somewhere else in the building?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Chase groans, bending one leg and twisting it inward so that his knees are touching. “P-Please, may I go to the bathroom?”

“The bathroom?” Sophie laughs. “What could you possibly need there?”

“I need…” Chase breathes in heavily, the throbbing in his bladder growing stronger with each passing second. He feels full to the brim, absolutely bursting at the seams, and he’s not entirely sure he can make it to the restroom without having an accident. “Need… The toilet…”

“I don’t know if I follow,” Sophie says, then giggles behind her hand rather cutely. “But if you want to move somewhere else, I’m sure I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh,  _ thank you _ ,” Chase cries, a drop of sweat accumulating on his nose and falling down to the floor. He feels so worn out, his body having been tensed for so long; he’s lost track of how long it’s been since his last appointment had walked through the door, although it feels like a lifetime has passed. He turns towards the door, ready to rush to the bathroom with all the strength he has left, but he freezes in place when Sophie clears her throat, garnering his attention immediately.

“I don’t think it’s very good practice to leave your patients here on their own, doctor,” she says, shifting her weight to one hip and crossing her arms over her middle. They both know that what she’s saying isn’t true at all--doctors leave their patients alone in the check-up rooms all the time, when they’re grabbing papers from the office area or darting back and forth between appointments--but Chase knows it’s useless to argue.

“B-But, you agreed to let me…” he starts, then trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. This whole situation is so  _ humiliating _ \--there he is, in the middle of his own workplace, with his hands buried in his crotch and his legs twisted tight against each other to keep himself from flooding his pants and the floor with hot, golden piss. And yet, he’s still going along with it; he hasn’t used the safeword yet. Maybe some small part of him likes the idea of risk, and he definitely likes pleasing his girlfriend by doing what she says. He must be crazy, putting his body through this much stress just to make someone else happy.

“Oh, you can go,” Sophie says, a wicked glint in her eyes. “But you’ll have to bring me along with you. Wouldn’t want me to get bored now, would you?”

“Sophie…” Chase protests, rather weakly. “It’s not,  _ oh _ , a good idea to do this here.” His words are broken up by short little gasps and pants, each one more embarrassing than the last.

“What, did you change your mind?” Sophie questions, one eyebrow raised. “Will you be okay to finish the rest of the check-up after all?”

“N… No,” Chase admits, shaking his head slightly. “Just…  _ Ah, _ don’t make it obvious, o-okay?”

“Make what obvious?” Sophie replies with a wink.

Her response is good enough for Chase, despite the fact that she hadn’t actually promised anything. He hobbles to the door with his hands between his legs, shifting his hips forward and backwards, then left and right, but when he turns to ask her to grab the door, he finds her to be stood in the same spot he’d left her in.

“Well, I can’t go out there in this flimsy gown,” she explains coyly, one hand toying with the edge of her mint green hospital gown. “You’ll have to wait for me to change back into my clothes.”

“ _ No _ ,” Chase moans in duress, his cry accompanied by another leak that trails almost down to his mid thigh. Slowly but surely, he’s losing control, and he needs to get to a bathroom  _ now _ . Well,  _ now _ might even be too late at this point. He wants to be there five minutes ago--no, an  _ hour _ ago, but  _ now _ is the closest he’ll ever be able to get to that.

Sophie stops, drops her shirt back onto the counter where she’d gone to pick it up. “What was that?” she asks, her voice even and carefully neutral, but Chase knows that that’s far from the case. This is the voice she uses when he disobeys her, and is soon to get into big trouble if he doesn’t do what she says. No matter how absolutely bursting he is right now, he knows he won’t be able to get away with leaving without her, and she’ll refuse to go with him until he’s fully dressed.

“Please,  _ please _ hurry, Sophie,  _ please _ ,” he begs, but still Sophie refuses to pick her shirt back up. She eyes him up and down for a second, taking in his pathetic, hunched-over form before focusing on his face, contorted with need.

“Well, aren’t you going to give me some privacy?” she asks, tilting her head in the direction of the door. Chase follows her movements, eyes widening in horror when he realizes what she means. He opens his mouth to argue, but she gives him a stern look out of the corner of her eye, and his words die in his throat.

“I’ll only be a minute!” she calls after him as he slowly hobbles out into the hallway, hoping and praying that none of his coworkers are there to see him like this. As much as he wants to remain the ever professional figure they’ve come to know, there’s no way he’ll be able to straighten up and compose himself in this state. It’s physically impossible for him to behave normally without wetting himself uncontrollably in front of everyone.

The hallway is blessedly empty, he notes as he leans against the opposing wall once again, hands still wrapped around his dick and squeezing with no mercy. His stomach aches, he’s practically dripping with sweat, and his whole body is shaking ever so slightly, little tremors running down his arms and legs and making it impossible for him to stand still. He takes a few short breaths in and out, hoping to calm his body down and steady his pounding heart, but his shallow breathing only serves to make him more agitated. He groans in frustration, pushing himself off of the wall and hopping in a little circle, eyes squeezed shut against his better judgement.

_ It’s fine, _ he tells himself.  _ You’re fine! All you have to do is wait for Sophie to finish changing, and then you can go to the bathroom. And then you can let out all that coffee and water you had to drink earlier, and you’ll finally be empty and comfortable again… _

“ _ Ngh… Oh- Ohhh… _ ” he breathes shakily, running his lip between his teeth and bobbing up and down on the spot. He swears this is the worst he’s had to go in his whole memory of his life. Even when he’d been asked to hold at home, he doesn’t think he’d ever actually gotten as desperate as he is now, maybe because the threat of wetting himself hadn’t had as big consequences as it does now.

After a seemingly endless amount of time which he fills with jumping about and moaning under his breath, the door clicks open and Sophie emerges.  _ Finally! _ Chase sighs internally, not daring to speak it out loud.  _ Just a few more minutes, and then you’ll get relief. _

“Ready to go?” Sophie asks with a smirk.

“ _ Ah, _ I’m ready,” Chase chokes out breathily, and the two of them start the slow, perilous journey to the other end of the hall. The bathroom is only a couple of yards away from the check-up room they’d been occupying, thank god (he doesn’t know what he’d do if they had to walk any further than that) but with his limited physical ability, it takes them almost twice as long to get there as it would normally. Luckily for them, it’s a single-stalled bathroom with a door that locks from the inside, and doubly lucky, there’s nobody already inside.

Sophie shows him a small kindness by reaching out and opening the door for him, allowing him to hobble inside before her. As soon as she turns the lights on, the sight of the toilet proves to be just enough to send him over the edge of desperation.

“Oh, oh,  _ oh _ !” Chase gasps, pressing down harder with both of his hands as his need overpowers him. He hops from foot to foot wildly, thrusting his groin forward into his hands to try and get more pressure on his penis, unable to tear his eyes away from the tantalizing sight of the toilet a few feet away from him. Sophie enters the room as he’s dancing about, shutting the door and locking it behind her with a soft click.

“You brought me to a bathroom, doctor?” she remarks as Chase rips one hand away from his crotch to tear at his fly. He’s seconds away from both relief and disaster, and his need is overpowering and overwhelming and all too much for him to handle. “What could you possibly need to do in here?”

To his horror, she moves swiftly to sit down on the closed toilet, resting her hands in between her knees on the edge of the lid in a gesture that clearly states that his relief will be denied for longer yet.

“So- Sophie,  _ please _ move,” Chase cries, at last getting his button undone and pulling his zipper down with trembling hands as he speaks. “I can’t- I  _ can’t  _ hold it any longer, Sophie, you  _ have to move _ !”

The lessened pressure from his waistband is a small comfort, but as he reaches into his pants and pulls his dick out, the cool air of the bathroom eliminates that comfort entirely. He keens, high-pitched and whiny, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and squeezing for dear life as his legs press against each other from shin to thigh.

“What do you mean?” Sophie asks quizzically. “You’re not making any sense, you know.”

“Ah, A- _ Aah! _ ” Chase gasps, twisting his left leg around frantically. “P-Please,  _ please _ can I go? I  _ really _ need to go, Sophie,  _ please _ let me go now!”

“Let you go?” Sophie repeats innocently, eyes wide as she stares up at him from the toilet. “Go where, doctor? What do you mean?”

“ _ Sophie, _ ” Chase whimpers pathetically. “L-Let me use the restroom, please…”

“You want to use the restroom? Sorry, doctor, you’ll need to do better than that to convince me…”

“I need to pee!” Chase blurts, frantic as his other hand joins his first at the base of his cock to get his urge under control. His bladder throbs in time with his movements, and another short spurt of urine escapes him, widening the wet spot that has formed on his underwear. “I really,  _ really _ need to pee! P-Please, Sophie,  _ ah _ , let me use the toilet,  _ please _ .”

“You need to pee?” Sophie echoes, eyes wide. “Is it that bad? Why didn’t you just say so before?”

“It’s  _ really _ bad,” Chase admits, his whole face flushing scarlet from embarrassment and exertion. “So can I go? I feel like I’m going to explode!”

“I don’t know…” Sophie feigns disinterest, looking down at the toilet consideringly. “It can’t really be that bad, if you didn’t speak up about it until now, right?”

“Sophie,” Chase begs, his eyes watering. “My bladder is so  _ full  _ and  _ heavy…  _ I’m serious, I can’t hold it!”

“Now that you mention it,” Sophie murmurs, and to his delight, begins to stand up, leaving the toilet free and empty. He could cry from both the relief of knowing he’ll be able to pee soon, and the horror of knowing he doesn’t have permission quite yet.

Still, it doesn’t stop a string of words from flowing from his lips, almost without his understanding of them. “Oh, thank you,  _ thank you _ !” he babbles, incomprehensible, hands still buried deep in his groin. “Thank you  _ so _ much, I really couldn’t hold it for another  _ second _ !”

“Oh, I’m not letting you go just yet,” Sophie says matter-of-factly, a smirk on her face. “I was just thinking…  _ I _ had a lot of tea after I got off of work, and you know, you dancing around like that reminds me that  _ I _ kind of need to go.”

Realization dawns on Chase as Sophie begins to unbutton her pants, sliding her jeans and underwear down her legs and flipping the lid of the toilet seat up. “W-Wait,” he protests weakly as she sits down, eyes widening in fear. “Please, don’t do this,  _ oh my god _ , Sophie, I won’t be able to hold it if you-!!”

But it’s too late. Before he can utter another word, a thick stream of piss escapes Sophie’s urethra and splatters against the water in the toilet bowl. The sound echoes throughout the whole room, bouncing off of each wall and heading straight for Chase’s ears, and it’s much too much for his poor bladder to take. With a cry, he doubles over, rotating his hips wildly and squeezing his crossed legs tight against one another, doing everything he can not to wet himself on the spot. He swears he’s never been this desperate to pee--no, this desperate for  _ anything _ \--in his entire life.

Each second of listening to Sophie pee beside him feels like a year of torture in the worst way possible, teasing his poor bladder with the false signal that it’s okay to let go. He holds his breath and dances around wildly, grinding into his palm in the hopes that it will offer any sort of relief at all and receiving minimal gain for his effort. The trickle of urine might as well have been a waterfall for all the effect that it has on him, and he cries out in pain once again as his bladder contracts sharply at the mental image.

“Ah, _oh god,_ _ahh!_” he sobs, wrecked, bending practically in half and stomping his feet on the ground rapidly. He’s not even sure how he’s managing to hold on any more, with the unbearable need that he’s been feeling for the past who-knows-how-long. It feels like all of the water and coffee he’d drank earlier has doubled inside his body and is now begging to escape all at the same time, and he can’t _stand_ it. Another leak escapes him, longer this time, wetting the front of his underwear and dripping down onto his thigh, just barely.

He doesn’t think he’s ever undergone this special type of torture, even when they would do holds at home. Usually Sophie isn’t so cruel, although she’s been getting more adventurous since they’d first started out. She might come up from behind him and press on his bladder lightly, or make him drink more water like she had back at the doctor’s office, but she’s never brought him into a restroom only to deny him relief for even longer before. Through the fog of pain and desperation, he finds that he admires her tenacity for it.

Still, it doesn’t help the fact that he feels like an overfilled water balloon, ready to pop at a moment’s notice. The wet patch on the front of his underwear keeps brushing against his cock, reminding him of how good it would feel to let go in full, finally give himself over to the relief he so desperately craves. He wants to so badly, but he  _ can’t _ , not here in his work space, and not with Sophie still expecting him to hold for her. He needs to wait, he needs to  _ wait _ , and he’s not sure if he’ll be able to at this point in time.

“That feels  _ so _ much better,” Sophie sighs as her stream tapers off, making no move to get off of the toilet. “I just  _ hate _ having to go like that. All that pressure is so uncomfortable to have inside you, wouldn’t you say?”

“I-” Chase pants, his whole face entirely red and covered in beads of sweat. “I need- I  _ need to _ …”

“Oh? You still need something, doctor?” she giggles, the mischievous glint from before back in her eyes. “Something that will make you feel good, maybe?”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

Sophie’s smile widens as she leans forward, extending a hand to lift his shirt up from the hem and letting her fingers brush gently over his abdomen, which is slightly distended from his bladder. Her nails smooth over his stomach and he shudders, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Chase,” she cooes, eyelids drooping softly over her eyes. “I’ll make you feel much better.”

Before he can ask what she means, her hand moves to sweep across his hip, and then suddenly drops down to touch his dick. Chase sucks in a breath and holds it in his lungs as his cock twitches in interest, something about the factor of risk from before making him excited even through the ache of his bladder. Are they really doing this here, and now? When he’s absolutely dying to pee, and in the middle of his workplace? What would his fellow doctors and nurses say if they found out?

Aside from the fact that they could get caught at any moment, there’s still the issue of him needing to pee even worse than before. He’s not so sure a handjob is a good idea right now, especially if she makes him finish. He can’t afford to relax his body for a single second, or else his long, painful fight will all have been for nothing. Even now, with her palm against the underside of his cock, he can feel a leak coming on and has to put all of his strength into stopping it. If he leaks any more, he’s sure he won’t be able to stop, and it’ll all be over for him.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” Sophie asks softly, sweetly, wrapping her hand around the base just above where his rest, and slowly dragging it upwards against the pull of his briefs. Chase whimpers, a single tear sliding down his cheek as the pain and the pleasure fight against each other. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to get hard in such a state, and yet he can feel himself starting to stiffen.

“Y-Yeah,” he pants, eyes unfocusing as she continues to stroke him to full hardness. At least he isn’t able to accidentally let go in this state, he thinks, but he can still feel his bladder aching and begging for the relief that it sees right in front of it. Thank god Sophie hadn’t decided to turn on the sink or flush the toilet in front of him. All that moving water… He’s pretty sure he’d explode on the spot.

In one fluid motion, Sophie bats his hands away from his crotch and pulls his briefs down to his knees, exposing his cock to the cold air of the bathroom. Chase cries out, bending forward and grabbing at the head of his penis with one hand, holding onto Sophie’s shoulder with the other as he twists one leg around the other one. “No, no,  _ no _ ,” he gasps, but Sophie’s hand is already back on him, stroking him up and down with feather-light touches before taking him fully in hand and beginning to pump her fist up and down more rapidly.

It feels--well, he can’t deny that it feels good, being touched while he’s so sensitive to the world around him. His full, bulging bladder sits heavy between his hips, making each nerve ending feel so much more intensely than usual, and the sensation of his girlfriend’s hand on him while he’s so needy and desperate feels almost as good as sex itself. He lets out a high, strangled moan as Sophie twists her wrist on the upstroke, his dick throbbing for an entirely different reason now.

“You look so good like this,” Sophie murmurs softly, her thumb brushing over the tip of his penis. “Squirming around and whining like a kid. How bad do you have to go, doctor?”

“R-Really bad,” Chase admits, his whole face on fire. “I’ve been holding it since,  _ ohh, _ since I,  _ ah _ , came to work this morning…”

“And how much did you drink since then?” Sophie asks, then bends down to blow cool air against the head of his cock. Chase moans again, desperate for more than just relief now, and bucks his hips forward into Sophie’s hand. Obligingly, she squeezes harder around the base of his cock, giving him a very temporary break from the full, bursting sensation he’s undergone for the better part of the afternoon.

“Three coffees,” he gasps, shifting his hips around in a circle as Sophie continues to stroke him. He’s painfully hard now, aching to come just as much as he wants to pee, and he shudders helplessly as Sophie traces a vein in the side of his dick with the edge of her nail. “A f-few cups of water… Maybe five or six…”

“And you’re still holding all of that in for me, aren’t you?” Sophie asks, increasing the pressure from her hand once again. “You must be absolutely bursting to go. You poor thing… How much longer do you think you can hold it?”

“ _ God, _ I don’t know,” Chase sobs pathetically. “I have to go so,  _ so bad _ . I-I’ve never needed to go this bad before. It feels like I’m as f-full as I can get!”

“But you’ve still got that water from before filtering through your system,” Sophie reminds him with a quick, steady pump of her fist. Chase bucks up into her hand yet again, needing the friction of her palm against him more than anything. “What do you think will happen when it gets to your poor, overstretched bladder? Will you wet yourself on the spot? Or are you gonna keep holding for me?”

“ _ Can’t… Hold it _ ,” Chase huffs, and suddenly a long, hot spurt of piss jets out of the tip of his cock and onto Sophie’s wrist.  _ Oh, god, _ he thinks in a panic,  _ I’m going to lose it right now if I don’t do something! _

“Sophie!” he cries, arms darting down to grip himself once again. “I-I need to go  _ right now _ ! I’m going to wet myself!”

“Oh?” Sophie hums, eyeing his crotch with interest as another few drops escape his cock and drip down his left thigh. “But don’t you want to come? If you pee now, I’m not going to let you get hard again, you know.”

“But… I  _ need _ …” Chase trails off despairingly, unsure of what he was going to say.  _ I need to piss? I need to come? _ He’s so achingly, painfully hard, and yet he knows he won’t be able to last another five--no,  _ three _ minutes in the state he’s in. It’s a small miracle that he hasn’t already given up and wet himself completely.

“You have to choose, Chase,” Sophie tells him sternly. “You can come first, and then pee, or you can pee and not come. What’ll it be?”

“I…  _ ahh… _ I want to c-come,” Chase grits out, his hands scrabbling at his thighs to keep them away from his crotch. “Let me come, and then  _ let me pee _ ,  _ please, oh god! _ ”

“If that’s what you want,” Sophie agrees, resuming her ministrations. She bends down again, this time to blow a warm breath against his head, and Chase whimpers at the sensation. Pressing a simple kiss to his tip, she thumbs over his slit once again before dragging her hand tantalizingly slowly down his length. All of a sudden, she begins to rapidly pump her hand up and down, squeezing down hard occasionally and twisting her wrist this way and that to give him as much friction as possible.

Chase cries out, loud enough for probably the whole office to hear, as his mind is overcome with sensations. It’s all too much, the throbbing ache of his full bladder combined with the hand dragging up and down his penis, and he’s not sure he can handle it without passing out. It feels like he’s standing at the edge of a cliff with one foot dangling over the side, ready to be tipped over with the slightest push from behind.

Maybe he’s not at the edge of a cliff. Maybe he’s at the top of a waterfall, ready to fall into its cool path and be surrounded with splashing, splattering water on all sides. He can imagine the feeling now, of being completely relaxed and at ease, with the sound of roaring water echoing in his ears…

“Good boy,” Sophie praises him as he keens again, thrusting his hips forward into her hand. Her other hand travels under his shirt, brushing lightly against his side before moving upwards, first to his broad chest, then to his left nipple, which she begins to roll between her index finger and thumb. Her hands on his skin feel a thousand times better than they normally do--it feels like he’s being touched everywhere, all over, and he suddenly wishes that they’d tried this out sooner. (Maybe not in his place of work, obviously, but having sort-of sex while he’s holding on for her. It really is an experience unlike any other.)

“Please,  _ please _ ,” he begs, more tears streaming down his face to join the first, almost dried one. “I need it, Sophie,  _ please, god, _ let me…!”

“You can come now, Chase,” Sophie tells him knowingly, and that’s all it takes for him to finish, shooting white ribbons of come into her waiting palm as his whole body is rocked violently. He’s overcome with the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt before as he comes, his nerves completely fried and on fire at the same time, his mind going blank as he short-circuits from the pleasure.

_ We  _ really _ should have done this before, _ is the first thing he thinks as he comes back to himself. The second thing he thinks is,  _ holy fuck, oh my god, I need to pee  _ right now!

“Ah- ah, _ah,_ _Sophie_!” he gasps, his hands flying to his groin to squeeze for dear life. “Sophie, Sophie,” he sobs, “_please_ move. I can’t hold it, I _can’t hold it anymore! _I’m going to wet myself!”

He’s being too loud, he  _ knows _ he’s being too loud, but he can’t even bring himself to care anymore. The only thing he cares about is getting permission to pee and finally, after hours and hours and hours, being able to go and feel empty once again. He might actually black out from his frantic desperation at this point. Jolts of pain shoot every which way from his bladder, and to his horror, another slow, trickling leak is beginning to escape him.

Who is he kidding. At this point, it’s not a leak, but a rather tiny stream, consistently dripping down into his saturated underwear and then onto the floor beneath him. “Sophie,  _ I’m going _ ,  _ please _ can I use the toilet?!” he begs, unable to help himself. “I need to go, I need to go  _ right now _ , I’m already wetting myself!”

Sophie sighs, but there’s a small smile on her face, which he blearily registers through his haze of need. “Alright,” she relents, slowly standing and moving away from the open toilet. “Go ahead.”

With a gasp of need, Chase grabs at his cock and aims at the toilet bowl, even as his stream is already picking up. As soon as it hits the water, a loud, thunderous splashing sound fills the entire room, twice as powerful as Sophie’s stream from earlier. He lets out a long, lewd moan as his legs shake beneath him, tipping his head back and breathing heavily as he finally, after all this time, lets go in full.

The relief is nothing short of orgasmic, rivaling the pleasure he’d felt seconds ago when he’d climaxed into Sophie’s hand. It takes a few seconds of him peeing full-force to get any sense of relief at all, which really says something about how full he’d been, but once he starts to feel it, he swears he’s never felt anything better in his whole life.

“ _ Ahhhhh… _ ” he moans, his whole body trembling from the relief. He feels so loose-limbed, so relaxed compared to his earlier tenseness, from his head to his toes and the tips of his fingers. He isn’t sure he’s ever been this at ease in his entire life, nor has he felt pleasure as great as this before. It’s like he’s just taking his first drink of water after a year alone in the desert--only the opposite is true, of course. He imagines those six cups of water and three cups of coffee pouring out of him, and lets a happy smile overtake his face.  _ What an amazing feeling… _

At last, his stream tapers off into nothing but a few drops. He smiles, sighs, and reaches down to pull his underwear up and tuck himself back inside.

“It’s wet,” Sophie tells him gently. His eyes fly open as he remembers where he is and a few other things hit him as well as he comes down from the post-relief bliss. He’s absolutely covered in sweat, all down his back and on his forehead and through his hair at the back of his neck. His abdomen still aches a little bit, probably from holding it in for hours on end. And he’s definitely going to get a stern talking to from his boss the next time he comes in for work.

He’s not even angry like he probably should be. It was totally worth it to get that kind of experience, and to know the best way to do it again.

“Are you okay?” Sophie asks, cupping his face and gently wiping away a few stray drops of sweat. “I know you didn’t safeword, but… I didn’t push you too far, did I?”

“No,” Chase promises her, using the last of his energy to press a gentle kiss to his girlfriend’s forehead. “It was amazing.”

“Next time, we can try something like this at home,” Sophie tells him with a soft smile, then reaches down to buckle his pants for him. “If you really liked it, I mean.”

“I did.”

She smiles even bigger, then leans up to press her lips against his. “Let’s do it again sometime soon, then,” she says.

The two of them leave the bathroom together, successfully managing to avoid everyone as Chase picks up the after-visit papers to take home. He’ll be able to do the rest of her check-up back at their house once he’s fully recovered, and then he can put the information into the system tomorrow. It’s not worth it to put himself through the rest of the appointment when he’s so tired and unfocused.

Sophie hangs onto his arm as they walk to the car, seeming especially happy with how the events of the day had gone. And despite everything, Chase really doesn’t blame her. After all, if she hadn’t pushed him to do this, he never would have known how much he liked the risk of getting caught, or how sensitive he became when pushed to the peak of utter desperation.

And besides, everyone likes leaving work early.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the wonderful femdommereverie on Tumblr! They were super generous when working with me and gave me such a fun prompt to work with, so I really hope they like it!


End file.
